The Return Of Belle Star
by meguhanu
Summary: Belle Star returns to Colorado Springs for a vacation.
1. Return Of Belle Starr

**THE RETURN OF BELLE STAR**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been since two months since the Quinn family had their adventure with that beautiful outlaw named Belle Star. Colleen had been riding more, all thanks to Belle. She had helped her get over her fear of horses. Brian was getting on with his life, like he always did, but now and again, he'd think of her. To him, she was the coolest girl around. Matt and Sully never really thought about her. Dr. Quinn was tending to her patients as usual, but she often wondered how Belle had been getting along. _I hope she didn't get caught or killed, _she thought to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts, that her patient started screaming. Dr. Quinn had been leaning on a needle that was now halfway into her patient's hand. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Belle's gang that consisted of Jim and Cole Younger were now dead. While robbing another saloon, they had been shot in the back. Belle was lucky. She managed to get away on her beloved palomino with only cuts and bruises. _This hurts like hell_, she thought while cantering away form the town. Her and Thunder had stopped at a creek so Thunder could rest and leave Belle to fill up her canteen.

Belle leaned her head back. "You know Thunder, I think it's time for a vacation," she said. Thunder snorted and nodded his head up and down. "You think it's a good idea?" she asked. Thunder whinnied. "we can go visit Dr. Mike and the rest of them," she offered. Then her mind clicked at a thought. "You know, I'm still wanted. Maybe I could sneak into the town," she said. "I'm going to have to change my clothes. I'll have to steal them. And I know just the place," she said. She mounted on Thunder and took off.

A few hours later, she had stolen a red dress and some other necessary "girly items", like she called it. It was plain, but fit her perfectly. It showed off the curves in her body very nicely. "What do you think Thunder?" she asked her horse spinning around to show it to him. Thunder whinnied loudly. "I guess you like it, huh?" she asked. Belle walked over to her bag and pulled out a brush. She took off her hat and started to brush her hair. It was very tangled. Within a few minutes her hair was sleek and shiny. NO one would recognize her now. She put on her cowboy hat after tucking all her hair in. One more thing to do was to burn her old clothes. Belle mounted on Thunder and headed towards Colorado Springs for her much needed vacation.

By nightfall, she had made it to Dr. Mike's home. She dismounted and knocked on the door. Sully opened the door to see a girl he had never seen before. "Can I help you?" he asked. Colleen, Brian, and Dr. Mike got up form having dinner and went over to the door to see who would be visiting them at this late hour. They all looked over and saw the girl. Belle chuckled. "You honestly don't know who I am?" she asked. Colleen gasped. "Belle?" she asked. Belle sighed. "At least some one remembers me. I just didn't think it'd be Miss Priss," Belle said before she took off her hat and all her blond hair fell around her back. "BELLE!" everyone else said. Belle smiled and walked into the house, ignoring the shocked looks every one was giving her.


	2. A Month's Stay

**The Return Of Belle Starr**

**Chapter 2**

All the family were very surprised to see her. Belle sat down on Colleen's bed. "So, how ya'll been doing? Miss me?" she asked. No one answered except Brian. "I've missed you," he said sitting down next to her. Belle smiled. "I missed you too kid," she said while ruffling his hair. Sully was next to talk. "I thought you said you were going to go straight. No more being an outlaw," he said. Belle looked away from him. "I lied," she stated. "But why?" asked Dr. Quinn. Belle skeptically looked at the older woman. "It was the only way I could get you to let me go," she said. "How about we drop the subject?" asked Colleen. "Yeah, listen to Colleen. It's been so long since I've been here," said Belle. Matthew sighed. "I'm going to bed," he said. "I'll put Thunder in the barn for you Belle," he said without looking at her. "Thank you," said Belle to Matthew sweetly. "I'll go too," said Sully. The two men left out the door to the barn without another word.

"So, what happened to the brothers that were with you?" asked Brian. Belle sadly looked down. "They're dead," she said while holding in the sadness. "What happened?" asked Colleen. "We were robbing another saloon, and things got out of hand," she stated. Everyone sighed as if to say 'That is wrong.' Belle noticed this and ignored them. "Belle, how long do you plan to stay here?" Dr. Quinn asked. "Well, how long may I stay?" Belle asked. "A month okay?" asked Dr. Mike. "That would suite me just fine thank you," said Belle. "You can sleep in my bed again," said Colleen. "I'll stay with Ma," she finished. "You're offering?" asked Belle. Colleen looked at her and smiled. "Yes. You helped me get over my fear of riding, so now it's my turn to do something for you," she said. Belle smiled back.

Meanwhile, Sully and Matthew were in the barn getting the horses ready for the night. They were talking about Belle and the last encounter they had with her. "I still don't trust her," said Matthew tying Thunder up. "Me either," said Sully raking the barn hay. "Should we wire the Marshall?" asked Matthew. "Let's see how she handles herself. If Belle tries to run away like she did before, we turn her in, if not, we'll give her a second choice," Sully said. Matthew nodded in reply and headed up to the hayloft. Sully headed back to the house to go to bed.

Belle was out of her red dress and in one of Colleen's sleeping gowns. It was all white. Belle was kind enough to allow Colleen to brush out her hair and put it into a braid for the night. It was very beautiful. Belle looked like an angel. She got into bed careful to bang her bruises. _Goodnight Jim and Cole_ she thought to herself while drifting off to sleep.


	3. Let Your Feelings Soar

**The Return Of Belle Starr**

**Chapter 3**

Belle woke up bright and early with the rest of the family. "Good morning Belle," said Sully. "Huh? Oh morning," she said not looking at him. Belle was in disarray. Her hair was out of the braid. Belle gathered up her clothes, and closed the cloth that was hanging over Colleen's bed to change. Within a few minutes, she was in her red dress.

"You look beautiful in that dress," said Brian. "You think so?" asked Belle. "Yes," said everyone except Sully and Matthew. "Where did you get it?" asked Matthew. "I uh stole it," said Belled lowering her head. Dr. Mike sighed deeply. "I had no choice! If I came here in my other clothes, they would've arrested me for sure!" she yelled. No one said anything. "I'm going to check on Thunder," she said stomping out of the house.

"I'll go check on her," said Matthew. "I don't think that's a good idea," said Colleen. "Why?" asked Matthew looking concerned. "I'm not positive, but I think she's got a thing for you," stated Colleen. Matthew chuckled. "_Her _attracted to _me_?" he asked. "It's time she knows how I feel," he said before going after her.

In the barn, Belle was crying on Thunder. It was the first time in 7 years that she let her tears run freely. "I know I can't stop stealing. What am I supposed to do?" she asked her beloved horse. "You can start by getting over yourself," said a voice. Belle quickly wiped her tears away. She looked behind her. There stood Matthew, looking a little concerned. "What do _you_ want?" she said turning her attention back to Thunder. "Nothing, I just want you to answer a question I have," he said walking over to her.

Belle sensed him coming closer, but did nothing. then she felt his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes widened. "If you try to run away like you did before, I'll hunt you down," he whispered in her ear. Belle wasn't going to take that. "Get off me!" she yelled walking away. "I'm not going to try to run away. It pains me to say it, but I want to stay with you….with all of you," she said. Matthew detected sadness in her voice. "You swear you're telling the truth?" he asked her. Belle looked at him. Her eyes had tears about to drop. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I swear on my dead mother," she said before she really started to cry.

Matthew went up to her and put his arms around her. "It's okay," he said. "Let it out. It's alright." His voice was comforting to her. "I'm not trying to get with you. I just want you as a friend," she said to him, even though her voice was muffled because of her crying into his chest. "Then I guess we're friends," said Matthew, smiling down at her. "Sounds good to me," he said. No one saw the 2 embracing except for a certain Indian Mountain Man standing in the doorway.


	4. Threat And Fun

**The Return Of Belle Starr**

**Chapter 4**

Sully walked back to the house. He said nothing until he got inside the house and saw Dr. Mike in side washing the dishes from breakfast. Dr. Mike smiled sweetly at her love. "So how's everything going with her?" she asked looking at him. "I think Belle's staring to cause trouble again," he said to her.

"Now, I know what she did last time, but I think we should give her another chance, and if that doesn't work, we'll turn her in," she stated. "That sounds good to me," said Sully turning around and leaving the house. _Oh Sully, please don't tune me out, _she thought.

Sully left the house and saw Belle walking out of the barn with a smile on her face. Sully saw her and walked up to her. "Oh hi," she said looking up to the taller man. "I know what you're trying to do and I'm warning you now. You try to run like you did last time, I'll turn you in," he stated very bluntly. "okay, I get it," she said and walked into the house. Sully mounted his horse and took off to town.

Belle walked into the house and sighed a deep breath. "Well, that was weird," she said. "Huh?" asked Dr. Mike. "Sully threatened me," she said with a smile. "what did he say?" asked Dr. Mike. "You know the usual stuff you say to an outlaw, 'I'll be watching you', 'don't try to escape', and so on," she said while sitting down on her bed. Dr. Mike sighed. She sat down next to her. "You know he has a point. Are you going to try to escape?" she asked her. Belle looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "you remember how it went last time?" Dr. Mike nodded her head. "Let's not have a repeat," said Belle.

Belle got up and looked around the house. "Do you have some other clothes I could change into?" she asked. "Yes," said Dr. Mike. She got Belle some of Matthew's old clothes for her to wear around the house.

As soon as Belle was in her "normal" clothes, she went to the barn and tended to her horse. Colleen was in the barn collecting eggs from the hens when belle stepped in. "Hi," said Colleen looking at Belle. "Hi, Colleen. What are you doing?" Belle asked. "Collecting eggs," said Colleen lifting up the basket so Belle could see the eggs she had already collected.

"Are you doing anything later?" asked Belle now brushing Thunder. "No," said Colleen. "Would you like to come riding with me?" she asked. "Uh….sure," Colleen said. Colleen told her ma that she was going and that they'll be back in a few hours or so. Dr. Mike was skeptical about Belle trying to take off again, so she sent Matthew to spy on the girls.

A few hours later, Colleen had tacked her chestnut up and her and Belle went off riding in the woods. They were laughing and joking. If anybody saw them they would've sworn that the 2 girls were sisters.

Matthew had kept in the shadows of the woods careful not to get their attention. _This is so boring,_ he thought. Yeah well, girl stuff is boring to guys.


	5. Welcome To The Family

**The Return OF Belle Starr**

**Chapter 5**

Belle and Colleen rode 3 hours that day. Matthew got bored and left the two girls to themselves. After all if Belle escaped, Sully would track her down.

They raced their horses, talked about guys, and about their families. Belle was a little sad about the choice of subject, after all her father didn't even want her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up that!" said Colleen.

"It's fine. My pa didn't want me. It's not that big of a deal. He doesn't know what he's missing:" said Belle. Colleen could tell that inside she was heartbroken. "Come on! I'll race you home!" said Belle. She started back to the homestead on Thunder. "No fair! You cheated!" called Colleen kicking her horse to try to catch up with Belle.

Both girls made it home. Of course, Belle had one since she gave herself a head start. "You cheater," Colleen laughed when they were brushing down their horses. "Hey, if you're in a position, it's do or die," said Belle. Colleen laughed at this. "Belle," said Colleen in a serious tone. "Yeah?" asked Belle.

"Thank you for today. I had so much fun. Usually I'm always doing boy stuff with my brothers. You made it feel like you and I were sisters," said Colleen. Belle was shocked that Colleen had said this.

"I'm just here for a month. So don't get too used to me. I don't look at you like a sister. I look at you like something that can have some use," said Belle. Colleen dropped her brush that she was using to brush her horse. Colleen was so hurt, That struck her right in the heart. "Then I'm sorry that I was so nice to you. You should just rot in jail for all I care!" yelled Colleen.

She ran form the barn and into the house in tears. She ran right past her ma and Brian who were getting dinner ready. She went into her bed and cried. Brian and sat ion the porch because he knew they were going to have a girl talk and he really didn't want to be a part of it. Colleen and Dr. Mike talked while Brian sat outside just listening to the sound of mother nature.

Back in the barn Belle felt guilty for what she had just said. "Did I treat her too rough?" she asked Thunder. He nodded his head up and down. Belle chuckled to herself. She really did have a good time today with Colleen and she actually did look at her like a sister, but she didn't want to put that loving family in turmoil because of her mistakes. Belle sighed deeply. "I'm going to do the right thing," said Belle.

Quietly she got his bridle on. She led him outside. She didn't even see Brian sitting on the porch. "Belle?" asked Brain getting up and walking to her. Belle turned around and saw Brian coming towards her. _Oh, shit!_ she thought. She leaped on Thunder's back and took off at a gallop and headed to town.

"MA! MA!" called Brian bursting into the house. "What is it Brian?" she asked. "Belle's gone!" he yelled. "What?" asked Colleen and Dr. Mike at the same time. Then Sully walked in the door. "Good Evening," he said. Then he saw all of the worried expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Belle took off," said Brian.

Sully was now pissed. "I'm going after her," he said and he ran out the door. "Sully-," Dr. Mike said but didn't finish because Sully was long gone. Matthew had arrived home and as soon as he was in the house the rest of the family left the house. "Okay," he said and followed the family.

Thankfully there was still some light outside. Everyone in town was getting ready to go home when this palomino came galloping through town. Everyone gasped in fright. One woman said, "Was that a girl on that horse?"

Belle stopped at the sheriff's office. She dismounted and went inside. When Sully and the rest of the town went over, Belle came out in chains. "If you do the crime, you do the time," she said.

Sully was surprised that she had turned herself in. Dr. Mike, Brian, Matthew, and Colleen went up to her. "You did the right thing," said Dr. Mike. "I know, and when I get out, I'll come and see you guys again," Belle said. Even Sully had a smile on his face which told Belle that he was also proud of her.

"Your sentence won't be long since you turned yourself in," said Jake. "How long will it be?' asked Belle. "about 6 months," said Jake. "If you want when you get out, you can live with us permanently," said Dr. Mike.

Belle immediately hugged Dr. Mike. That was unlike the old Belle Starr, but the new one is different. "I would love to," Belle said. "And plus I always wanted a sister," said Belle smiling at Colleen. Then the 2 girls hugged. "Welcome to the family, Belle, my sister," said Colleen.

THE END.


End file.
